Missasumptions
by FailingDemi
Summary: To find if the twins were really telling the truth of what they do at night, three fangirls decided to investigate. When they snuck into their house late at night...they heard strange things...very..strange...Rated T for hints of 'lemon'


A/tN: You know what? I'm bored. And when I'm bored, it gets crazily idiotic. This is weird fake implied twincest. So there's no actual yaoi. Gomenasai, if you guys really wanted yaoi. -sweats- Can't write when I'm tired. -giggles hysterically-

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hitachiin twins. -yawns tiredly-

* * *

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, do you guys ever get into serious fights at home?" a girl randomly asked. They looked over at the twins who were drinking their tea. Kaoru placed is cup down and looked at her with a smile.

"Do you mean rough housing? Oh, we never do-" Kaoru began.

"What are you talking about, Kaoru?" Hikaru rudely cut in. His golden eyes slid over to Kaoru's shocked expression. He tickled him underneath his chin. "Are you denying the things we do at night?"

Red flushed Kaoru's cheeks as he batted his older brother's hand away. "W-What, Hikaru?

Their three fangirls stared intently at them with blushes. Hikaru snickered and brought his younger brother's face close to his. "You are denying, my dear Kaoru…" His breath trailed over Kaoru's face, and his eyes narrowed. "Have you forgotten everything I have done to you?"

Girls were screaming, blushes mad on their faces.

Kaoru's blush increased as he looked slightly away from Hikaru. "H-Hikaru! Why are you bringing it up in front of the public now?" His older brother responded by pulling him closer to him.

"Perhaps I shall make you more comfortable about the subject…How does that sound…Kaoru?" His fingers had already started to unbutton Kaoru's uniform.

Kaoru shrunk away from Hikaru's grasp, to prevent him from doing any more 'harassment'. The younger twin looked afraid and defenseless while he gasped. "H-Hikaru! You wouldn't!"

"Who's stopping me, hmm?"

The girls burst out into screams. One cried with her hand was resting on her head. "Hyaa! The forbidden love between Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun is too much for me to handle!"

"Takumi-chan, if you faint even once, you'll miss on another moment!"

"Mimo-chan's correct, Takumi-san! Fight on!"

The twins' eyes met each others and inwardly they were grinning. Girls were so easy to fool.

"Alright!" a voice said throughout the whole club. A tall stunning blond clapped his hands several times, before he turned to look at everyone. "We're very sorry, Ohime-samas. But it is our time to close for the day."

Knowing their usual routine, the three Hitachiin fangirls stood up and bid the two twins farewell. The mass of girls filed out of the Host Club, and finally a slam was heard. A brown-headed girl was starting to pick up the trays and tea cups from the tables as their 'Lord' was calling everyone together into the meeting room.

* * *

--Out in the halls…

"It was so wonderful, have you seen how Hikaru-kun started to unbutton Kaoru-kun's shirt?!" a brunette headed girl asked the other two as they were walking down the now deserted hallways. The girl, who was called Takumi, cupped her hands around her red face. "It was so…so- forbidden and sexy!"

A raven-haired teenager, named Matsuni, squealed slightly, "That was so awesome!"

The remaining student was named Mimo, and she placed a thoughtful finger into the air. "I wonder if they actually do those things at night! It'd be filling to witness it…"

Takumi seemed to be reminded of something and her face lit up, "I know! We can sneak into the Hitachiin Mansion and see if they will actually do it!"

Matsuni gave a doubtful look, "But…won't we get in trouble?"

"I don't think so! I know how to get in and not get heard! I've been there once, and not a maid or butler passed by when it struck ten," Mimo said, winking at her two friends. "And that's probably when Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun begin their forbidden love!"

"Hyaaa!! Just thinking about it will make me faint!" Takumi exclaimed.

Far in another corridor but still in earshot, the twins threw a glance at each other and smirked. They just so happened passed by the three bickering girls and they decided to stand by and eaves drop. And to their knowledge, the three fangirls wanted to see how the twins spend their night.

"If they want us to have an incestuous relationship, shall we give it to them, Hikaru?" one whispered to the other. Hikaru stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I'd love to give them a taste of it."

* * *

--At night in the Hitachiin Household

10:00 pm sharp.

The three girls had crept in through the window and saw that no one was around. The halls were dark and they were dressed in their pajamas. It was obvious that they snuck out of their own houses just to peek into the twin's room.

With Mimo leading the way, Matsuni and Takumi trailed her all the way to the door that belonged to the twins' room. There were no key hole that was large enough to peek through but the door was thin enough so that they could hear what was going on.

"Mmm, Kaoru…it's ten," they heard Hikaru whisper. There was shuffling and then a silence.

"Oh, it's that time already? The maids and butlers are gone then."

"We can finally get what we want." That voice seemed to be seductive.

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru cried in protest. "W-We can't! It's forbidden! What wll Okaasan say if she found out?!"

Just the right word the girls wanted to hear, they stopped the squeals from erupting from they're throats.

"What's forbidden, Kaoru? As long as we fulfill our needs and desires."

WUMP

It sounded like a heavy weight dropped onto the bed.

"Which do you prefer, hmm? Do you want a heavy treatment, light, or do you want it rough?"

The girls' faces were turning bright red.

"Oh, Hikaru. You understand how I **love **the latter."

A snicker from Hikaru and then they heard Kaoru give a slight moan.

"How is it?" Hikaru asked smoothly.

"Mmm, perfect."

"Oh, Kaoru…"

"Hm?"

"Mind if I…"

"No. You can do whatever you want, Hikaru. I won't complain."

Still with the red faces.

They could hear a slight 'Thank you' and some groaning either belonging to one of the twins. The girls were still eavesdropping and with the noise the twins were making, (banging, grunts, and slight thuds), the girls had been mentally scarred forever.

A quiet voice than spoke out, "Hikaru. That's enough of you."

Hikaru grunted, and seemingly said in a whiny tone. "Why? I'm not done."

"Because, it's enough," the younger twin back fired with a slight more edge.

"How come, Kaoru? I'm not done."

"Hikaru, it's time for us to go to sleep. You can continue tomorrow."

Hikaru only grunted, and the bed creaking was all the girls heard until they decided to dash out before fainting in the mansion.

* * *

--Host Club

"H-H-Hikaru-kun, K-Kaoru-kun, how was your sleep last night?" Takumi dared ask the two twins.

"It was peaceful," Kaoru said, acting oblivious to the fact that they snuck into their house the night before. Hikaru, on the other hand took this opportunity, and he gripped Kaoru's face.

"Are you still in denial, Kaoru?" Hikaru said, his hot breath spraying over Kaoru's face. "Do you remember what I did to you?"

A blush came onto Kaoru's face, "I…"

"Didn't you like it when I gave you a rough treatment? When I touched you th-"

"H-Hikaru!"

BOOM

The girls fell limp in their chairs, their faces still red. Apparently, they had received too much yaoi the night before, and the talk of it had scarred them more. The twins glanced at each other and grinned widely.

--WHAT REALLY HAPPENED! –Be happy, it ain't yaoi-

"Mmm, Kaoru…it's ten," Hikaru said, throwing a glance at the clock on the wall. He shuffled towards a shelf and slipped out a box.

"Oh, it's that time already? The maids and butlers are gone then," Kaoru said, getting into a better position on their bed.

"We can finally get what we want," Hikaru said smoothly, opening up the box. Upon realization, Kaoru stared at him, horror struck.

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru cried in protest, as his older brother took out several plates of food onto a tray. "W-We can't! It's forbidden! What will Okaasan say if she found out?!"

The elder twin brought the tray towards the bed. "What's forbidden, Kaoru…as long as we fulfill our needs and desires."

WUMP

Hikaru had jumped onto the bed, being careful with the tray of cake.

"Which do you prefer, hmm? Do you want a heavy treatment…" He pointed to a slice that was coated heavily with chocolate, and then to one that was hardly coated. "Light, or do you want it rough?"

His finger ended up pointing to one that was a mix of all kind of frosting. Kaoru found his hands grabbing the last plate, and he picked up the little fork. "Oh, Hikaru. You understand how I **love **the latter."

Hikaru snickered, as Kaoru took a small bite. He exaggerated the pleasure of the taste with a moan.

"How is it?" Hikaru asked smoothly, while he took another fork.

"Mmm, perfect," Kaoru answered blissfully.

"Oh, Kaoru…"

"Hm?"

Hikaru started, his eyes wandering to the maple syrup coating on Kaoru's slice. "Mind if I…"

"No. You can do whatever you want, Hikaru. I won't complain."

"Thank you," Hikaru said, dipping his utensil into the maple syrup. He 'mmed' at it rather loudly, and Kaoru followed in suit. Their feet that were dangling over the edge of the bed sometimes banged into the wooden support of it causing some bangs and thuds.

After seeing half of his maple syrup cake gone, Kaoru quietly said, "Hikaru. That's enough of you."

Hikaru grunted as he forked another forkful into his mouth. After swallowing he asked. "Why? I'm not done."

"Because, it's enough," the younger twin back fired with a slight more edge. Hikaru stared at Kaoru imploringly.

"How come, Kaoru? I'm not done."

"Hikaru, it's time for us to go to sleep. You can continue tomorrow," Kaoru said, stealing the last bite. Hikaru grunted and he stood up from the bed to take away the tray.

And so…the yaoi fangirls received a dose of the twin's treatment to the most extreme…even though they ate cake. Who can blame them? It was just a mere misassumption.

* * *

A/N: Aw, so it was just them exaggerating on cake. So, waahhhh. Don't shoot me just cus you wanted yaoi! -gasps-

-Ja.


End file.
